


You're Not Fooling Me

by LapisLazuliis



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, mello/near - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazuliis/pseuds/LapisLazuliis
Summary: Old Meronia fluff fic. Mello won't admit he likes Near's company.





	You're Not Fooling Me

Near slowly opens his glazed eyes, taking in the slanted rays of light through the window blinds. He finds himself nestled in the thin yet strong arms of Mello. The blond haired boy is holding Near very close, so much so that their chests are inches apart and their legs entwine.  
Near opens his eyes fully. He analyzes Mello's sleeping face for a moment, and then wraps his arms around him carefully, hoping he wouldn't notice. If he woke up and found Near doing that... A shudder runs through the smaller boy.  
After a few blissful hours, Mello's blue eyes open very slightly, allowing him to look through his eyelashes. To Near's delight, they close again. He feels himself being pushed toward the taller boy and smiles just a bit, unknowingly.  
It appears that Mello doesn't care that Near and himself are so close. Near sighs quietly, closing his eyes softly and relaxing as he knows he doesn't have to worry. Or so he thinks. As much as his natural instincts tell him this could be Mello's way of testing him somehow, he ignores it. In this moment, he doesn't care.  
Mello slowly opens his deep blue eyes. He stares at Near's face with eyebrows furrowed slightly and face reddening by the second. "Don't think you're getting away from me any time soon," The blond boy whispers as a leer spreads across his face. Near, though taken aback by this strange behaviour, just nods in happy compliance.  
What seems like hours pass. Near taps Mello's shoulder and writhes a bit. As much as he would like to stay in this moment, he has things to do and so does Mello. They can't stay like this forever and forget to keep themselves alive, after all.  
"What the hell do you want?" Mello mumbles sleepily.  
"We should get up now," Near replies in his soft, monotonous voice.  
"No."  
"Mello, we have things t-"  
"I said no! You're staying here in my arms. If you even try to get away from me we're staying longer," Mello threatens loudly. Although it's not truly a threat.  
Near is too sleep deprived and drowsy to fight against Mello's demands, so he simply shrugs and snuggles closer to him. "Well... Alright," He whispers. He wonders how long he's going to be forced to stay, but he doesn't really mind. Work can wait, life can wait, everyone can wait.  
"Mello," Near says.  
"What," Mello hisses in an annoyed tone.  
"...Why are you doing this? You've said before that you didn't like me. Did you change your mind?"  
Mello doesn't respond for a few seconds. "As you know I'm practically starved of human contact. I don't care who I get it from, I just want it. Is that so much to ask?"  
"I thought you wouldn't be so desperate," Near says with a smirk on his face.  
"Just be quiet, I don't want to be reminded it's you I'm laying next to," Mello spits, unable to form a comeback.  
"Alright." Near closes his grey eyes, tuning into his senses again and feeling Mello's warmth. He slides his hand up Mello's back to feel his soft, blond hair. In return, Mello ruffles Near's fluffy white hair violently.  
The two don't speak. Eventually, and after some bargaining, they get up and take care of their basic needs. At 10:00 pm, Near is tired and decides to go to bed. Mello not-so-subtley follows him.  
"Mello?" Near whispers and glances over his shoulder. Mello perks up.  
"I was just getting something from our room," He shouts. Near nods.  
"Okay, no need to yell," Near says, turning the doorknob and entering the room. Mello follows him, rummaging through drawers in an attempt to 'find something', but Near suspects there's something else going on.  
When Mello assumes Near is asleep, he climbs into their bed and instantly wraps his arms around Near's upper body. Near, still awake, smiles a bit. He realizes that he feels somewhat safer with the taller boy so close to him. He falls asleep easier as well.  
The day ends for both of them.


End file.
